


paper cards and a pressed peony

by spring_rain294



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cards, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Parenthood, Past Relationship will be IwaOi, Poetry, a little smut, iwaoi - Freeform, love child, this work was sudden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_rain294/pseuds/spring_rain294
Summary: Going to our grandfathers' house who adopted our father, Oikawa Tobio. He narrates the story of this two grandfather whom Daddy is forever grateful for. Mommy left daddy a few years after I was born when she discovered that Daddy's parents were both male. She doesn't want two father-in-laws in her life, she wants to spend time with a mother-in-law to know more of her husband. While I was a kid, I spent time with my two grandfathers before they gave up their last breath.I want to spend my time with them, again.





	1. Unlocking the chest

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a poem about IwaOi then I was like "Let's post this!" Yeah! So, every poem chapter then story/meaning chapter will be updated randomly. Hope you guys like and enjoy it. :)

We are making our way to Sendai City for the 2nd year death anniversary of Grandpa Koushi. Grandpa Tooru died 3 months after Grandpa Koushi did. I've spent my childhood with them, and both of them are amazing to be with. Grandpa Koushi was smart. He taught me a lot of words, how to read katakana and hiragana, and we ended up playing volleyball with Grandpa Tooru. Daddy is also a setter like them. I asked Grandpa Tooru how Daddy was born since both of them a boys and he narrated this to me: 

_Tobio was 3 years old when we adopted him. Of course, we cannot bear a child but we treated him like he came from our DNA. Kou-chan was so happy when he carried Tobio on his arms. When we came home that evening, we showed him his room. Everything was ranging from the palette that lurks in the shade of blue._

I was amazed that time and realized how love is so vast in this world. Daddy doesn’t want to know his real parents, so do I. I thought that the love of my two grandfathers is already enough and perfect. As we entered the abandoned log house where Daddy grew up, the scent of Grandpa Koushi wafted and nostalgia hit me. 

_Oikawa placed their first family picture framed with the pins of aliens and star on the top of the cabinet near the chimney. Tobio threw too many tantrums when Suga leaves home. Oikawa and Tobio never get along. They differ in their favorites, even in food. Oikawa cooks something sweet yet Tobio wants something savory. Oikawa jogs by afternoon, Tobio plays at home. Tobio draws Suga, Oikawa sings their favorite song. Until Tobio saw a ball of volleyball inside his guardians’ room, he got nosy and tiptoed into the room to reach for it. His soft tiny fingers touched the ball’s surface, it was rugged, shabby and full of wrinkles, yet precious. His eyes gleamed with the sign of bliss and the yearning to know how it was played and lasted like that._

_“Tobio.” Oikawa sternly interrupted out of nowhere. The child slowly turned his head back where his father stands while leaning on the doorway. His eyes were terrified in the name of Oikawa’s stern voice that indicates him he is angry._

_“The volley ball,” He said with eyes glaring. Tobio hid the ball at his back with head bowing down and eyes averting the ground’s perception with a pout on his mouth. An unexpected phrase came out from his father’s mouth:_

_“Do you want to learn how to play it?” Tobio quickly averted his head to the other man and eyes gleamed in excitement._

_“Tooru, Tobio-chan! I’m home!” Suga’s yell crashed the mood. “Ah, we have a visito-“_

_“Tobio-chan!!!! Tooru-chan!!! I missed you!!!” A woman’s voice broke the thin silent air that linger inside the log house._

_“Whew, if it isn’t Sugawara #2.” Tooru loosened the mood with a sigh and approached his husband and sister-in-law. Taking the paper bags and kissed him at his cheeks, the woman cleared her throat, and said:_

_“Probably I saw that scene many time but I can’t just get used to it.”_

_“Aunt Saki.” The child called, holding the ball in his tiny fingers._

_“Awwww! Tobio-chan is still the cutest thing in this world, give me a wide big hug!” She said opening her arms and clasped Tobio inside it, squeezing him like a stuff toy._

_“Saki-chan, he’s having a hard time to breathe.” The brunette called, dragging her younger brother to the kitchen._

_“Ah!! Sorry, oh…” She gasped, reaching for the volley ball that fell, narrowing her eyes in nostalgia._

_“Tobio-chan, want to learn this?”_

Stepping inside their room was thrilling, it’s been decades since I stepped here. The summer zephyr blew the silver curtains in a gentle wave, revealing the old wooden drawer beside their bed, there was a petal on it, a fresh one. I reached for it, and it was a peony. I looked outside the open, dusty windows, this was a memory I want to remember. The view of flowerbed at the open area where my unrelated kin took care for their years. I opened on of the drawers, finding these bunch of cards stacked by random size, bonded by a white ribbon. Taking the ribbon off, I saw the card’s content. A poem, written for almost 9 decades ago. Absent-minded, sitting down the untouched bed, I read it one by one.


	2. Untitled

(Untitled)  
 _"Suga's random poem after graduating"_  
  
  
The squeaks of sports shoes  
The beat of the footsteps running  
The sound of the ball hitting  
The palm and arms of everyone  
  
The screams of compliments  
The yells of reminders  
The call for every move  
The rushing thought of what to do  
  
The game that unites  
Six people in every sides  
That the net divides  
Connecting all the plays  
  
Runs, jumps, tosses, spikes  
Hey, after the receive goes up  
And goes over your head  
Will you toss for me?


	3. The third years at rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will always appear after the poem chapter.

_I was doubting if I should bring my volleyball things or not. I was at misery deciding in what to bring. After conquering the Spring High Tournament, I wasn't sure if we are at use or not._

**_"The third years are leaving."_ **

_I don't want to leave my juniors, especially we've stayed. The cliffhanging feeling was the worst of all.  
_

_To: Daichi_

_Subject: What to bring?_

_Content:_

_Daichi, what shall the third years bring? Or shall we leave them? Are you going to the morning practice? What to do? We're graduating ya' know._

_After sending the message, my little sister entered the room carrying her bed mates.  
_

_"Kaname, are you sleepy?"_

_"Not really, Aniki. I want to stay here."_

_I smiled at her, but the look of worry is still embedded in my eyes._

_From: Daichi_

_Subject: The usual  
_

_Content:_

_Just bring it tomorrow.  
_

_Hands shaking, I slowly packed things up for tomorrow. Thing will be as usual, it will be.  
_

 

_~~~_

_Things was not as usual. Daichi lined us third years in the front of them. Along with Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya's eyes was teary._

_"So, this will be our last day for all of us." Daichi started with a wavering tone of speech, not the usual confident voice but it sounded like a forced one._

_"The third years will be retiring..." Ennoshita seriously stated. It was not as usual._

_"Let's start with Shimizu." Daichi said and call for her, everyone was trying not to cry._

_"I'm grateful for the last three years being Karasuno Men's Volleyball Club's official manager. Now, I'm passing it to Hitoka-chan. It's true that it hurts when us third years leave, but since you guys are getting stronger. We are happy with that we were a part of your strength right now."_

_"Kiyoko-san!!!" Tanaka and Nishinoya screamed and cried. It was not as usual._

_"Well then, let's hear it from our goofball ace." Sniffing, Daichi was also teary-eyed._

_"I'm not good at goodbyes since I don't know how to say it. For me, being the ace of the team for last 2 years was satisfying. But as we entered our third year, when the first years joined in, I felt the pressure of fighting in the same title for the first time. When I will leave the court, Hinata, I will no longer be fighting for it. Nishinoya, you'll have your new ace, please continue the life of ace. Lastly, for all of you, you guys are strong, really strong. We've been through the nationals, and we third years are leaving you after that. I hope you will continue to grow stronger." Asahi's speech made us cry, it's the truth and it's the same for me. It was not as usual._

_"Well then let's hear the speech of the oldest among us." Daichi looked at me, eye to eye, looming with pain._

_"Everyone... it will be not as usual anymore as we step out of the court. Kageyama, it will be the same with Asahi, you will no longer fight for the position of setter. For the past 2 years of  being Karasuno's official setter was fun, and I want to stay longer in the court. But for me, it's time already. I'm passing the baton to you guys. I will no longer control our game. But you will still stand in the court, so savor every moment of it. Thank you." I was worried about this, this will be my last day._

_"Everyone, you are strong. I will no longer be at your backs, covering your mishaps. But I'll pass it to you, Ennoshita. When we are still first years, we made your first step: to change Karasuno. I don't want to call us Fallen Powerhouse or Flightless Crows. But now, you're reaping our plans and made it bountiful. Our time is up. Take the court as we hand it over to you. Karasuno High School's 3rd year are grateful for you. Thank you for the three years!"_

_"Thank you for the three years!" We followed, bowed our head with tears dripping from our eyes. As we lifted our heads, they were crying and hastily approaching us for a group hug. It took us minutes to regain our balance. I hugged Kageyema first and whispered at his ear:_

_"Kageyama, toss to me later, I want to hit some before I leave." He nodded and agreed. Hinata was approaching me for a hug after Asahi squeezing him. I opened my arms at him and said:_

_"Hinata, you are the best decoy, and without you working 100%, Karasuno is not at 100% either." He whined and replied._

_"Sugawara-san... can the third years not yet leave?" He asked, still sniffling._

_"We'll be visiting you sometimes before graduation." I said and smiled, releasing him and patted his head._

_"Oi! Tsukishima, c'mere!" I yelled while approaching him, he was hesitant about it but I hugged him._

_"Tsukishima, I'll bet that you'll be the next next captain." I said and smiled while tapping his back. He was stiff, head bowed down._

_"Sugawara-san!!!" Yamaguchi and Kinoshita yelled after releasing Tsukishima._

_"Both of you are pinch servers, give us nice serves." I told them and hugged them one by one._

_After the sentimental time, Tanaka and Nishinoya was bugging Ennoshita being the captain. As we leave the court for the last time, it was painful. Leaving our backs and see them getting stronger and moving forward. It will be not as usual anymore._


	4. GREYS

**GREYS**  
_(from Oikawa to Iwaizumi)_  
  
The glitter of the stars twinkled  
Among the black space has sprinkled  
On the other edge was the moon  
That will shine very soon  
  
As the clouds moved by the wind  
And the flickering of the flint  
With the warm embrace of the fire  
Hugs the man that I admire  
  
Stars never disappoint me  
Aliens that exist mysteriously  
The colors of aquamarine and white  
Clothed us at midnight


	5. The love from the past

_After graduating, both Iwa-chan and I was going to the same university. Best buds. It feels like we were made for each other. Thanks to me, he was able to move on from his ex-girlfriend. I fell for him. Same dorm room, same university, different courses but the most important of all, we have the same love for each other. He took me out for a date, and we were at the peak of it. He led me to a cliff where the whole scenery of  Miyagi can be seen._

_I thought he was going to push me off it and kill me but it was the opposite, he started his kisses. The sunset was at it's near en_ _d but we wasn't. We had time exploring both our bodies with hands roaming around. Not aware of our clothes scattered around the grass, and things underneath the tree. Pinning me down and felt his manhood slid inside me. We were at the sweet ecstasy with the simultaneous moans escaping from our entangled tongues. Thrusting harder and harder and we reached our climax, collapsed naked and exhausted. He wore his under garments first and lit up a bonfire. I was just there, hands wide open staring at the starry sky, lying down naked, thinking of the future that lies ahead._

_"Hajime, do you remember we bought stationery cards by noon?"_

_"How could I remember, you shopped almost a boatload of paper bags and sipped out the money from my wallet?"_

_"Ehhh?! That was just 10 paper bags!"_

_"But it costs so expensive like shit."_

_"Hmph."_

_I'll be writing something about this memory._

_"I love you, Hajime."_

_After saying that I never heard him reply, I waited and waited til' I feel asleep. Not knowing if he mumbled his reply or not._

 


	6. Smile

**Smile**  
 _(Oikawa to Sugawara, college days)_  
  
A sunflower bright   
Rosy puffy petals  
The daisy white texture  
Chamomile like strands  
  
The beauty can bring life  
Back from being dead  
Tell me why I'm attracted   
To that dandelion's lightness  
  
To me that's my life  
Living and falling  
To that bright wide flower  
Oh, your smile makes me flutter!


	7. But I'll make this one last

EH?! So Granpa Tooru was in a relationship before Grandpa Koushi? But Daddy didn't told me everything! Hmph. Moving on to the next card, the borders was glittered with silver stars, the card was white with an aquamarine lines. It was cute, but the content was also.  
  
 _"Iwa-chan, do you remember **Mr. Refreshing**?" I asked him in the middle of his studies._  
  
 _"Who's that?"_  
  
 _"Karasuno's #2."_  
  
 _"You mean Kageyama?"_  
  
 _"It's not Tobio-chan! That time when we are still in high school and when he goes in as pinch sever or setter, remember?"_  
  
 _"Oh, the silver-haired one? Why bother asking?"_  
  
 _"I saw him at the stationery store, holding the same pack of stationery cards like this." I told him while showing the same card I bought. He gave me a poker face while turning his gaze to what he is studying. Oh well, finals would be the next month._  
  
 _"Interested in him?" He asked, writing something._  
  
 _"Not really, it kinda pissed me off remembering how we lose to them."_  
  
 _"I saw him at the university. I thought it was just a glimpse but when you said you saw him at the store, he's the only one in this town with silver hair."_  
  
 _"EH?! Really? Hmm..." I was wondering if there was someone else with silver hair in the university... Ah! I saw a girl! She’s one of the spectators from my last volleyball practice match._  
  
 _"There is one also, it’s a girl. A long haired one with silver hair." He looked abruptly to my eyes, looks like he’s interested._  
  
 _"I see." Eyes diverting to me. It’s telling me something was off. I wonder what that would be._  
  
 _"Iwa-chan, are you free tomorrow?" I asked while keeping the card pressed in one of my favorite books._  
  
 _"Uhh yeah? I think so." He was skeptical at first but I think he is free tomorrow. My chance to take him to a date._  
  
 _"Let's go to the newly opened cafe next to the flower shop!"_  
  
 _"Then you make me pay?" Sternly saying, I think he is still mad because of the date. But that date was awesome._  
  
 _"Nope! It's my treat!" I felt his aura calmed down, good or else I'll die._

  
  
_~~~_

  
  
_"Oikawa." He called while entering the cafe. My mind is kinda blurry, I don't know why. Probably from the hang-over last night? I pulled an all-nighter because of the upcoming practice match._   
  
_"Did you mean that girl with silver hair near the easel of menu was the one you saw at the university?" He asked, pointing her out. I hovered my gaze, checking if-_   
  
_"It's Mr. Refreshing..." I mumbled. Seeing them chatting and giggling about things. The stationery cards scattered on the table, latte in both sides, and flower at her right hand playfully twirled around her fingers. He is charming-no-they are really charming._   
  
_"Excuse me sir, what's your order?" A waitress said, face blushing, covering her chest with the menu. But my peers was pinned in both of them. Dammit, I'm jealous. I think they’re surpassing my beauty._   
  
_" **Oikawa.** " Iwa-chan called while poking my sleeve. But I didn’t paid attention. I was attracted to that silver beauty._   
  
_Mr. Refreshing looks a little bit like a daddy, while Ms. Refreshing looks so sweet. His hair was cropped, also with a pair of glasses like Karasuno's #11 had. Instead of the usual hairstyle he had during high school like splitting his hair in half but now he got a side bang. Wearing a loose collared 3/4 long sleeves in the shade of dark blue fits his black jeans that made his pale skin shine with elegance._   
  
_" **Shittykawa.** " Iwa-chan whispered, I’m not yet done detailing their beauty, my love._   
  
_Her pink skater skate looks perfect on her, with the white sweetheart halter and its half backless compliments her silver hair that while heels looks gorgeous on her porcelain like legs. They look like a couple. It’s so sweet. They tittered and smiled._   
  
_"OI! TRASHYKAWA, LETS GO!!" Iwa-chan screamed and dragged me out. I saw eyes looking at us, but my gaze was diverted to Iwa-chan’s mad face. I saw Mr. Refreshing gasped. Looks like he figured us out._   
  
_"Iwa-chan!!!" I yelled, because I'm choking from dragging my back hem. But the sight of them were burned in my mind, etched in my heart and yielded in my memories._   
  
_"Oikawa, you're spacing out while staring at them. You should pay attention where you are spacing out! You shouldn’t fawn over an old rival! It’s really awkward how the waitress waited for your response but you were just there! Drooling over the two!" He said blurting out what I’ve done while he placed me at the small aisle between the flower shop and cafe. I got silent. I was left dumbfounded._   
  
_"Hajime..." A sweet tone called and I faced at my right side, seeing them at our front._   
  
_"Saki..."_   
  
_"Saki, let's go." Mr. Refreshing said, holding her hand. Couples._   
  
_"Not now, Kou-chan. Do you remember the guy that was courting me? It's him Kou-chan!" She whispered loudly that we can hear it. Her eyes glistening with excitement._   
  
_"EH?!" I blurted out in shock... but they are couples how can she say it in front on his boyfriend and Iwa-chan is mi-_   
  
_"Why do you look so excited? I wasn't expecting this." Mr. Refreshing said smiling while bumping his fist lightly on her shoulder. But everything went silent after that. Eyes staring at each other with bad bloods._   
  
_"Sugawara-san." Iwa-chan said with a nod and dragged the girl out of our sight._   
  
_"I'm sorry for the trouble." He apologized with a slight bow._   
  
_"Ah- it's fine. But what do you mean courting? Iwa-chan is with a relationship with me and you were couples right? How can she say it like that? Was she razzing you? Oh wait, maybe you’re not in a relationship? Ah…What's going on?"_   
  
_"Huh? Iwaizumi-san haven't told you?" He asked with the confusing look._   
  
_"What will he tell me?"_   
  
_"He said he's going to break up with you... because... because...you're just a... a..." He said while diverting his gaze anywhere except for my eye._   
  
_"Because what?!" My eyes are blurry... I don't want to cry. It hurts to hear he’s going to break up with me. I need reasons right now. I don't want to hear the next words. Thinking deeper about and it lead to a conclusion. I know what will that be, that I'm just a-_   
  
_"Rebound." And it hit me. I felt my heart crushed in pieces, powdered and burned. My mind froze with the words he said. I looked at his serious eyes. I want this as a lie, not the damn truth._   
  
_"Why he haven't broke up with me yet?!" I asked, raising my voice a little bit._   
  
_"He was about to!" What… the fuck is going on?_   
  
_"Oikawa, Sugawara-san." A deep voice suddenly mixed in. Seeing him holding the girl’s hand, with the gaze of courage._   
  
_"I'm sorry for keeping the truth." He followed and bowed down. His another hand clenched._   
  
_"Kou-chan, let's go back to the cafe. Kaname-chan is waiting." She said and smiled. They stepped out but my eyes was pinned on my man._   
  
_"Iwa-chan... what about fucking me last month?! What about the date?! How about when you said yes into **this** relationship?! Remember you said you lov-"_   
  
_"I never said 'I love you' to you." That's right. He said it directly with no more meaning to it. I waited and waited, but I haven't heard him saying those words. I clenched my fists with anger. I asked myself why._   
  
_"Let's break this **fake** relationship up." I said full of frustrations. The clues were all laid down, yet I was blinded by love. It's my own fault also. I laughed at my own mistakes. I laughed and laughed._   
  
_"Oikawa, ya' okay? Keep it together **buddy**."_   
  
_Buddy. Yeah, that’s how he sees me. A best friend._   
  
_"Yeah, I feel **free** now."_

  
  
~~~

  
_“So, Oikawa-san. What’s with that get up?” Mr. Refreshing asked with Ms. Refreshing at his side in front of our door, looking for my pal with a kid between them._   
  
_“It’s hot today so I don’t want to wear t-shirts.”_   
  
_“Aniki, who’s this tall man?”_   
  
_“Kaname-chan, he’s a friend of mine.”_   
  
_“Ehh… So tall.”_   
  
_“Care to explain why the three of you have silver hairs?”_   
  
_“We’re siblings, **Mr. Tall Man**.” The kid replied._   
  
_“That’s what she said.” The two told me in unison and a smile. Dammit, their charms are irresistible._   
  
_“Saki, Suga-san, Kaname-chan, yo!” Iwa-chan greeted with all the get up. I think it’s a date._   
  
_“Oikawa, wear something decent, not just walking around half-naked, and the kid can see you.”_   
  
_“Hajime-niichan! Ready to go?”_   
  
_“Sure.” He said while carrying the kid on his muscular arms that held me once._   
  
_“I’ll leave my little sis to the both of you.” Mr. Refreshing said and waved their goodbye. They left and I watched them. It feels like a family to me._   
  
_“How about you Mr. Refreshing, won’t you go to your business also?”_   
  
_“Truthfully saying, Iwaizumi-san told me to look after you. So technically my job is here.” He said while sneering at me._   
  
_“Do as you wish.” I said and walked inside the dorm room._   
  
_“Oikawa-sa-“_   
  
_“Oikawa is fine.”_   
  
_“And Suga is fine”_   
  
_“Okay, so what’s your job here? Waiting for your siblings and my best friend to come back while watching at me?”_   
  
_“Nah, more likely to babysit you.” Iwa-chan, I’m not a baby._   
  
_“I appreciate that, but you can go now.” I said glaring at him. Well it’s pretty rude though but I have my private plans also._   
  
_“Nuh uh, sweetie pie. Tell me first if you hate Saki.” He said while placing himself comfortable on the sofa._   
  
_“Oh come on, I don’t hate her.”_   
  
_“Despise?”_   
  
_“Not close, honey.” I winked at him. Of course I don’t hate his sibling or despise. I just don’t like her being around. Poking my ex-- err, best friend._   
  
_“Saki is my older sister, just a year older. Kaname is obviously our youngest. We took her in this university since nobody’s going to look after her if both of us go to college and leave her home.” He explained, picking up the stationery card, reading the context._   
  
_“What about your parents? Working abroad or in other place?” I asked, sitting in front of him where the fan points at my torso. The weather today is so hot._   
  
_“They died.”_   
  
_“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said abruptly, I wasn’t expecting that. Well, they smile really charming yet they have a dark past._   
  
_“Kaname didn’t felt a father’s love around our home. So I did my best as a substitute to it, since I’m the only male in the kin.” Must be hard for the mother, raising three kids at once is painful._   
  
_“Saki was more likely to be my younger sister. She didn’t want to be called big sister since it sounds like responsibility.”_   
  
_“So that’s the reason why you call her with the first name instead.”_   
  
_“Yeah. Oh by the way, I think I saw you the other month buying at the stationery store.”_   
  
_“Same here I also thought I saw you that time. Hey, aren’t you dripping in sweat, you’re wearing ¾ again.” He is wearing a cream ¾ again, while here, I’m a half-naked breathing 6ft handsome man._   
  
_“The cloth is thin and the color is really light.” He said and smiled. Damn his hair makes his smile way too good. His collarbones is peeking above the outstretched collar and his skin tone is way too blooming._   
  
_“How about your mom?” I asked, continuing digging their past._   
  
_“She died a year after giving birth of Kaname. After pulling out the hospital, she was working again. We could tell it often that she’s overworking so Saki was trying to make her stop working and get some rest so that it won’t break her. Both of us was taking care of Kaname when she’s at work. It was hard for me when she’s calling out ‘Papa’ to me since our father died before he could even see his 3rd child. One day, Saki was tripping while running home and I heard her saying that mom is at the hospital. And just like that, she left us.” Leaning his back and stretching himself._   
  
_“Must be painful, and also I’m sorry.”_   
  
_“It really was. Thanks for the condolence.”_   
  
_“So Kaname-chan’s age is…?”_   
  
_“8”_   
  
_“So you were in 2nd year of middle school.”_   
  
_“Yeah.”_   
  
_“How about your volleyball practices and tournaments?”_   
  
_“Saki was the one who’s taking care. She sacrificed her volleyball club for her.”_   
  
_“So she’s playing also?”_   
  
_“Yeah, same position like us.”_   
  
_“Expected from both of your personalities.”_   
  
_“My turn to ask you, what’s your course?” He asked, diverting the topic of this small talk._   
  
_“Major in Geology.”_   
  
_“Hm? That’s unexpected, what makes you pursue that?”_   
  
_“Just a little dream of mine. I’m fond of aliens and galaxy.”_   
  
_“Oh, I see. Things that only can be seen outside the court is private dreams.”_   
  
_“Yeah, how about you?”_   
  
_“Applied Mathematics.”_   
  
_“Woah! That’s the super hard mathematic courses here! What’s the reason, tell me.” My jaw dropped in amazement, it’s really unexpected._   
_“I want to teach at Karasuno High School, that’s all.”_   
  
_“Then why math?”_   
  
_“It reminds me of my juniors during high school, they were suffering with their grades.”_   
  
_“Inspiration, huh.” I sneered, and leaned my back on the furniture._   
  
_“Hey, I didn’t expected Kageyama’s grades are so low! What the hell are you teaching him outside the court? I thought you were his senpai!” Don’t blame me for his idiotic brain please._   
  
_“He’s an idiot, I can’t help it.” Reasoning is the best way to dodge the question, Mr. Refreshing._   
  
_“Same with his senpai.”_   
  
_“Oi! I was in advanced class during high school!”_   
  
_“Basically you have the knowledge to share.”_   
  
_“What the hell man, he is genius!” I retorted, basically he is, what’s the point of teaching him?_   
  
_“Genius in tosses.”_   
  
_“Oh yeah?” I was left speechless with his blank stare filled with pity. Dammit, I should be the one pitying him. Tch, I’m no more responsible for him._   
  
_“Luckily he passed the entrance exam.” He left out with a sigh. Standing up and added:_   
  
_“I’m going outside to call someone.” I watched him go outside with his phone on his hand.  I never thought he went through that life with a reassuring and refreshing smile etched on his lips. Maybe that’s why Iwa-chan likes her older sister. His aura was almost like an adult. Well, given with his babysitting experience he was almost like a daddy. I reached out for the card he was reading ago- geh._   
  
_“Wah! It’s the card that I wrote for Iwa-chan!! I gotta keep it!” I blurted out jumping from my sofa hastily running down to my bag and searched for the envelope where I always keep it. Damn, shit, fuck, he read this! He read my poem from the past! I’m such an asshole, why did I left it scattered around?! He must be thinking that I can’t go over with Iwa-chan!_   
  
_“Oikawa? You okay? I heard you screamed. What’s happening?” He asked while going inside._   
  
_I posed on my bed like how Deadpool does and gave him a wink:_   
  
_“Everything is fine.” I said huskily and winked._   
  
_“Kinky.”_   
  
  
  
  



	8. Puddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was mistakenly posted. So I have to keep this up. Happy reading. :)

**Puddle**   
_(Sugawara's observation during the breakfast)_

The sound of splashing  
The tune of the rain ripping  
Each silent voices  
With the gushing pleases

The skies were gray  
The meow of the cat, stray  
Some things will never be said  
Among the broken promises have made

A brown dark puddle  
My heart was thrown on the hurdle  
Drowning in this dark ecstasy  
Things will never be easy

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate everything, feel free to comment your anxieties.


End file.
